A system for evaluating an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag that evaluates the RFID tag, taking into account a degree of freedom of a relative posture which is unique to radio authentication is known in the related art. For example, as an example of the system for evaluating the RFID tag, an RFID tag evaluation system is known, including a positioning apparatus having an elongated plate-shaped radial direction rail which moveably supports a tested object fixing unit for holding the RFID tag to be evaluated; a radial driving unit which moves the tested object fixing unit back and forth on the radial direction rail to change a moving radius to an arbitrary one; an elevation angle driving unit which drives the radial direction rail in an arbitrary elevation angle direction by rotating the radial direction rail from an origin which is a base part of one end of the radial direction rail upward and downward relative to a horizontal face; and a direction angle driving unit which drives the radial direction rail so as to rotate it in an arbitrary direction angle with, as an axis, a vertical portion which is vertical relative to the horizontal face located at the origin; an antenna arranged at the origin position that transmits a radio signal for testing to the RFID tag and that receives the radio signal transmitted from the RFID tag; and a testing apparatus which transmits a radio signal from the antenna to the RFID tag for each combination of respective values of moving radii, elevation angles and direction angles and receives a radio signal received from the RFID tag to change the respective moving radii, elevation angles, and direction angles to evaluate the RFID tag (see Patent document 1, for example).
However, with the above described RFID tag evaluation system, it is necessary to take measures such as providing, outside a moveable range of the positioning apparatus, a fence, etc., taking into account work format, working site conditions, etc., in order to prevent danger due to humans coming into contact with the positioning apparatus in operation based on specifications such as labor safety and health regulations, etc., when the positioning apparatus is an industrial robot.
Therefore, with the above-described RFID tag evaluation system, there is a problem that it is not simple to take the RFID system into a location at which the RFID system is actually implemented. With the above-described RFID tag evaluation system, there is a problem that an evaluation of the RFID tag at the location at which the RFID system is actually implemented may differ from an evaluation of the RFID tag carried out by preparing, in an anechoic chamber, etc., an environment which approximates the location at which the RFID system is actually implemented, for example.